


In The Jaws of the Hydra

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Captain America has done porn, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Vintage Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Avengerkink prompt:</p><p>Picture prompt: http://gaytoday.badpuppy.com/garchive/reviews/physiquepic1.jpg</p><p>This picture is of Steve & Bucky; on leave in Britain, they got offered some money to star in a blue movie, where Captain America and his sidekick Bucky get captured by Hydra, stripped, manacled together, and sexily tortured.</p><p>The fic can be of the movie itself -- cheesy dialogue! over-the-top porn cliches! -- or of someone in the modern world finding the movie, and maybe getting more turned on than they expected. Kink welcome but not mandatory.</p><p>(I went with handwaved, not frozen or brainwashed Avenger Bucky finding it, and arranging a team viewing because Steve is hilarious when he's embarrassed.  And for nostalgia purposes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Jaws of the Hydra

"Holy shit! HEY, STEVE!"

"WHAT?"

"Would you two deaf old men just call each other instead of yelling across the tower?"

"Hell no, we live to torture you." Bucky grins as Steve and Tony both filter over to where he's set up his laptop. He really hates how he and Steve got here, but the future is fucking amazing. "Anyway," he sing-songs, "Look what I found!" He triumphantly turns the screen to reveal a title card Steve had never thought he'd see again.

"'In the Jaws of the Hydra'? The hell?" Tony leans over Bucky's shoulder, squinting at it. Steve groans and buries his face in his hands, willing the floor to open and swallow him up.

He can hear Bucky's evil, evil grin, just like when they were kids and he showed Agnes Black Steve's picture of her. "Oh, Steve never told you?"

"Of course I didn't!" He squawks, wondering if it's possible for a man to blush himself to death and if so, why it doesn't hurry up and happen.

"...Is this porn?" Tony sounds even more fiendish, and looks it when Steve dares to peek through his fingers. "Did Captain America do porn?"

"Along with his trusty sidekick, childhood friend and all-around partner in crime."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Hang on, we need a better screen. And popcorn."

"You're going to watch it?!" Steve shrieks, as Tony bolts off to make good on his evil plans.

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" He calls back, and laughs like Satan himself.

In the end, everyone watches it. It's like a nightmare, the blue movie he had trusted history to lose all brightened and cleaned up and shown on a big screen, complete with popcorn and Cokes for everyone. It's his own personal trainwreck and he can't look away, wondering as always how Bucky is so shameless. Tony bounces up and down on the couch like a kid, and Natasha rolls her eyes.

"So, Bucky. Tell us about this cinematic masterpiece."

"Well, kids, it all began one fateful day in London, long, long ago."

"Bucky..." Steve grimaces.

"Seriously, though. We were on leave and Steve wasn't in his Cap get-up and I was never as famous, despite being the good looking one. We had found ourselves a friendly little pub with decent beer, when this girl told us we looked just like Captain America and 'that friend of his, what's-his-name'--"

"Is this revenge, Bucky? Seriously?"

"Don't be silly. This is about nostalgia. And embarrassing you, because that will never get old."

Tony sighs, leaning on Bucky. "A man after my own heart."

"You're a pair of dirty bastards. Beg your pardon, Pepper."

"You only said what I was thinking, sweetheart."

It's all very friendly and easy and way too important, because whatever this is, he wants Bucky to be a part of it. A part of Clint cooking for him and Tony teasing him and Thor holding him when the homesickness gets really bad. And Pepper calling him sweetheart.

"Anyway," Bucky says, "the point is that we went along with it because it was funny, and next thing we know, some guy is offering us a fairly serious amount of dosh to be in this movie. He assures us that it's more of a physique thing than anything else, and that Steve doesn't have to lose his virginity on camera or even kiss anyone if he doesn't want to. Having grown up dirt poor, we're intrigued. I get a little drunker and Steve ponders the art supplies he could get with his share and we go ahead and tell the guy that he interests us strangely and that we should perhaps enter into this business venture together."

Steve rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his soda. "Bucky always classes it up when he's half drunk."

"You're just bitter because liquid courage has no effect on you and I don't blame you for it, either. Anyway, there was some negotiation and then we went to this really gross basement where they'd set up some sheets, lights, and other stuff at one end. We got the script, which wasn't much of one and kinda made Steve panic because he can't ad lib to save his life."

"Hey!"

"Well, you can't. We talked to the crew who would be 'torturing' us, and got to check and make sure that all the blades were dull and the manacles were escapable. Once that was done and we had half up front, we got to work. All right, JARVIS, roll it."

"Yes, sir." The lights go down and the title card slowly fades over cheesy piano music.

Steve groans. "All those Georges Méliès films gone, and this thing survives?"

"Hush," Clint says, "This is history too. Awesome history."

Even cleaned up the film is still grainy black and white, but it shows Steve and Bucky clearly enough as they struggle in the grip of four women and two men, all of whom are dressed in a sexed up version of HYDRA gear. They strip their captives, who even through the decades appear suspiciously shiny.

"Did they actually oil you up?" Bruce asks, cleaning his glasses and looking again.

"All over." Steve rolls his eyes. "It was disgusting." Onscreen a dark-haired girl yanks his shirt off, and he does his best not to squirm in the present. Bucky grins at his own badly-concealed efforts to help a dainty blonde with his pants.

"Oh god, the anguish," Natasha deadpans as the pants finally come off, and the girls manacle their wrists together and force them up against the wall. Bucky is doing a horrible job of not looking delighted about the situation, Steve's genuine embarrassment making for a better performance.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Tony squints at the screen. "Are those speedos?"

"Kind of. Local blue laws, we had to have something."

"Aw, hell. Take all the joy out of life, why don't they?"

"Y'know, any time you wanna see me naked..."

"Are those supposed to be German accents? I don't see how those are German accents."

"Not everyone can be trained in espionage, Tasha." Clint crunches a handful of popcorn, holding the bowl so Natasha can reach it to do the same.

"The script basically said 'Cap and Bucky get caught by HYDRA, get tortured sexily, then bust out and take sexy revenge.'"

"I just tried not to talk," Steve mutters, "I felt stupid enough already."

"Aw, but you looked great!" Tony grins and dodges as Steve swats at him.

"All trolling aside, you both did," Bruce says quietly. Steve blushes, and Bucky smiles, softer than usual.

"I find this a strange play," Thor says thoughtfully, gnawing popcorn.

"What, because it has no plot?" Clint asks.

"No. Because it has no plot, and simultaneously no fucking. Certainly, they are both comely, but if stripping and slapping is all that is to occur…"

"You know, I really do love having you around, Blondie." Tony beams at him, and Clint grins.

"Ooh, you have to pay attention to this part!"

"Bucky…" Steve growls and then blushes horribly to see one of the girls reaching around to pinch his nipples. He can still feel the ghost of the that touch, more than seventy years gone, and his younger self jumps and moans, helpless and _real_.

"Well, well, well," Bruce murmurs, in that quiet, thoughtful way that bodes ill for someone.

"Steve, have you honestly not told our lovely new friends about yourself?"

"James Buchanan Barnes, shut your mouth this instant!" Steve squawks, and of course everyone laughs at him. He sulks until Thor puts a huge, comforting arm around him. Onscreen, he and Bucky struggle manfully not to break the cheesy manacles, and swear they'll die before they give up whatever MacGuffin it had been. They also naturally invite the girls to do their worst, which is a pretty mild and gentle worst. One slaps Bucky's ass and he jumps, eyes wide.

"I see a boner! I need an adult!"

"Shut up, Clint," Bucky mutters, idly smacking at him. Clint just catches his hand and holds it for a moment.

"Bucky, have you honestly not told our lovely new friends about yourself?" Steve coos.

"I love a film that really makes you think," Tony sighs, eyes dreamy.

"Y'know, for being so cheesy this is actually kinda hot." Clint grins. Onscreen the flogging starts, and Steve tries not to squirm, hoping that the drugged look in Bucky's eyes and his own fascination with it doesn't come through. He remembers the two of them face to face, Bucky flushed and trying not to whimper, Steve trying not to moan as he watched. "Okay, more than kinda. Damn."

Bucky grins shyly. "She had a mean swing for someone so little."

"Didn't you always say the same thing about me?" Steve mutters, and Bucky laughs, reaching across Tony and Natasha to pat Steve's shoulder.

"Yep."

Steve groans as the flogging ends and the clamps come out, and Bucky grins like a fiend. Bruce is still looking way too intrigued, and actually licks his lips at the way Steve bucks and squirms when one of the girls attaches them to his nipples, calling him a filthy Allied dog and ordering him to talk as she tugs at the fine connecting chain, making him cry out instead. He squirms in black and white, full-body blush mercifully obscured.

"I need another adult!" Clint cracks, and Steve hides his face in his hands.

"Fuck you, this isn't funny," Tony growls. "I can't believe you never told us your nipples are sensitive! I have a set of clamps that fucking _vibrate_. You're killing me, Steve. You're goddamn killing me."

"It is pretty irritating," Bruce murmurs, and Steve whines, knowing what that's going to mean for him.

Bucky grins from ear to ear and teases Steve until the men start hooking up wires, the music getting cheesy and ominous. Then he shifts so he can put an arm around his friend. "That was a little too much like how he had really found me imprisoned by the real H.Y.D.R.A., and we both knew it." Onscreen they share a look of panic, and then Bucky whimpers and twitches, and chuckles in present day. "Felt pretty good, though."

"Peril, bondage, and electrostim. Who says they didn't know how to party in the forties?" Tony muses, sipping his drink.

"I was still glad to do this part," Steve murmurs as he's finally allowed to rip the cheesy manacles apart and break his friend out. They kill their male captors, but naturally don't lay a hand on the girls except to tie them up and spank them. Bucky goes into it with a will, but Steve's strikes are light and uncertain.

Natasha sighs. "I feel your lack of pain, ladies."

"I can't help it!" Steve wails, and Bucky laughs.

"Relax, it's a big part of what we love about you." He kisses Steve's cheek, making him blush. And then Captain America is making some speech about how tyranny will never prevail and Steve is hiding his face in Bucky's chest because it's a terrible speech, especially delivered by a painfully embarrassed person with his hardon barely contained in its tiny posing garment. Everyone laughs, and he can't really blame them.

"Poor Steve." Clint pats his shoulder. "It's over now, you can look." Sure enough, there's nothing onscreen but THE END, and Steve blinks in surprise when the lights stay down.

"JARVIS?"

"There are a few minutes remaining, sir."

Sure enough, the screen goes black, with white text.

_The following footage was found on a single section of one reel sewn into the lining of a suitcase in Prague. I have converted it for your viewing pleasure:_

"The hell?"

"Oh, shit," Steve mutters, "I told you the redhead switched the camera back on on her way out."

Bucky laughs as the image comes back. "My kinda gal." Decades ago he strokes the side of Steve's face, looking into his eyes. "All right?"

"Yeah." He turns his head and nuzzles into Bucky's palm, and Steve remembers that reassurance, and how necessary it had been to kiss Bucky's palm. "Just got a little real there."

"I know." He leans in and kisses Steve, deep and soft and hungry.

"...Now that is quality pornography," Natasha murmurs, and the lights go up.

"You know, we do have the possibility--"

"--Of a live show right here, yes." She smiles sweetly at Tony, like he's the bright kid in class, and then both of them look to Steve and Bucky, eyes bright and predatory.

With their combined force of personality, it's not long before Steve finds himself stretched out on his back, Bucky's heavy warmth all over him. They're on the floor and the others are all circled around, watching. Steve blushes and squirms, because Bucky is playing an old game of theirs, which is seeing how crazy he can make Steve just by kissing him. Long ago he declared it the best game, because whatever happens they both win.

As his clothes slowly disappear and strong, calloused hands pin his wrists to the carpet, Steve supposes he should amend that. With this game they _all_ win.


End file.
